


It was simply necessary

by auworksforme



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Charles Xavier is more a dark than grey person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was simply necessary

"Could you maybe .." It was as close to begging as Emma Frost, Charles' fellow telepath and confidante, would get to begging. "I love him, Charles."  
  
"A man who commands you to get ice for his drink and tells you to be pretty when the world leaders come round?" He had kissed her, more gently than any other man ever had. "Sweetling, Sebastian wants to unleash the four horse men of the Apocalypse. He's getting ahead of hisself. And Erik wants him, so he will die for Erik."  
  
She had swallowed and nodded, his ice queen. Charles only did what was necessary for his kind.   
  
~~~  
  
That had been a couple of weeks ago. Today he was on a Cuban beach to see Sebastian Shaw die, give the humans their warning and start a new world.   
  
"Charles." Eriks nerves were radiating from him. "Wh- where is he? Can you find him?"  
  
He had to remind himself to put his fingers to his temple. It was such a silly gesture, like touching your breast to breathe, but it calmed people around him ~ _He can only read me when his hand's up_.   
  
"Somewhere in the sub marine. A room .. I can't touch him." Another reason Sebastian had to go. He was getting the wrong ideas about his place in the bigger scene of things.   
  
Eriks eyes grew big. "I have to kill him, Charles."  
  
He closed his eyes. "I know. Be careful." _I've grown quite attached to you._   
  
Azazel, Janos and silly little Angel stepped aside as soon as Erik jumped out of the Black Bird, attacking the beached sub marine. _Control, Erik._ It was so hard not to lean in just a bit.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
When Azazel addressed him, he saw the questions on the faces of his students. "We are all mutants. I don't want to fight any more. Humans will know that they can't touch us and if they will, it will bring disaster."  
  
"Professor?" Hank understood, but refused to admit it. "Are you saying that we -I don't understand."  
  
"But you do." Charles smiled. "Tonight we will be back at the mansion and I will explain everything."  
  
"Charles?" Moira's voice wavered. "I thought you were here to stop him. Not .. support him."  
  
"Oh dearest." He pulled her against him, her mind struggling like a mouse between tiger paw's. "I would never harm you. You're carrying my child, you will be the first of a new people. And even if it would be human .. it will show we aren't monsters. We only want our own safe place in this world."  
  
She relaxed against him, kissed the corner of his mouth. "Sure?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He felt a massive surge of energy flare up and die out in the sub marine. Charles had looked hard for a way to save Sebastian's energy, but to no avail. Pity.   
  
When the humans had finally decided to work together and obliterate their mutant saviours, Charles trusted in Erik. He wouldn't put the blood of thousands on his hands.   
  
So he reached out to all this world leaders, these commanders and soldiers and finished the web he had woven all those weeks ago. _Mutants? No such thing. Finding them? Why? Those bloody Americans .. next time! Those Russians .. we were that close!_   
  
"Charles, are you all right?"   
  
Charles smiled up at Erik and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sure we are going to be."  
  
"Prof?" This time it was Alex. "Was this .. your plan?"  
  
 _A bit._   He nodded. "I did my best. Now it's time to start trusting each other. A new age is dawning and we should be ready for it."   
  
"Charles?" There was a lovely eagerness in Eriks eyes. "I thought you -"  
  
"The best of us can make mistakes. Azazel." He waved the man over. "Please start taking every one home. Darwin will be waiting for them, I'm sure. Leave Angel and me last."  
  
The girl paled and she -she of all the people here- was the second to realise what Charles had done. "I thought- I .." _You're worse then him. Are you going to kill me? Was it wrong to ask for a better option?_   
  
"I never kill mutants." Around them, the others were teleported away and he knew he owned them a big explanation. Charles knew that there was an easy way out - Emma and him could re-model them without a trouble. But he loved these men and women, so he wouldn't.  
  
"I just wanted a better life", Angel sobbed.  
  
Charles nodded. "And you will, dear. We all will."


End file.
